


All for you

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: It's kinda silly, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, Taka is a little shit, Teasing, love confession via song text, oblivious!Toru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This definitely sounded like Taka – of course it did – because the vocalist had the tendency to sell himself short and say he wasn’t good at anything else than singing, even though it was utter bullshit in Toru’s opinion. It’s been a while since the shorter male said such stuff but it seemed like he didn’t change his way of thinking since then. It might be true that Taka’s best way of expressing himself was through music, his lyrics and singing them, but the guitarist thought he had also a pretty damn good way with spoken words and he never failed to impress his band member during casual conversations every once in a while. But Toru understood that conveying feelings and thoughts through music was the easiest method of doing so because it created a certain kind of distance from it being too personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for you

 

> _I wanna dance like no one’s watching me_  
>  _I wanna love like it’s the only thing I know_  
>  _I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_  
>  _I wanna sing like every single note and word it’s all for you_

Toru tilted his head to one side and propped his chin up into the palm of his hand in the very same movement, placing his elbows on the tabletop. His eyes flittered across the slightly messy words plastered across the rumpled sheet of paper in front of him for a second time and for some reason his heart seemed to stop for a split second, just like it did the first time he read those lines. It was nothing but some ink on a piece of paper but the seemingly simple words still managed to touch something deep inside of his chest with their unabashed sincerity. Sure, this tended to happen when Taka presented the lyrics to a new song to him, especially when it came to the calmer and more emotional ones, but this time felt different somehow. He always felt that, the simpler their vocalist expressed himself in words, the greater the meaning behind them got. At least that’s what Toru thought but maybe it was just his imagination.

Those few words had managed to render him speechless and made him thoughtful, though, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much this text conveyed the truth and what had caused the shorter male to write all of this down. Toru suddenly start to ask himself when the last time was, that Taka had laughed from the bottom of his heart. Was the vocalist in love with someone and if so, with whom? Did he write the song for said person? He realized that he had honestly no clue what was going on in the other’s mind lately and there was a special someone in his life or not. A weird kind of sadness started to creep up on him, spreading a heavy coldness in his chest. He would prefer to not wonder about such things or to at least be able to know the answers by heart instead of feeling disconnected to the person he probably cared more about than he really should. They were best friends for years now and he should know about such things, right? He pushed the depressing thoughts as far away as possible to bring his focus back to the task at hand an continue with the song text.

 

> _Is this enough?_  
>  _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_  
>  _And hope one day you’ll learn the words and say_  
>  _That you finally see, what I see_

This definitely sounded like Taka – of course it did – because the vocalist had the tendency to sell himself short and say he wasn’t good at anything else than singing, even though it was utter bullshit in Toru’s opinion. It’s been a while since the shorter male said such stuff but it seemed like he didn’t change his way of thinking since then. It might be true that Taka’s best way of expressing himself was through music, his lyrics and singing them, but the guitarist thought he had also a pretty damn good way with spoken words and he never failed to impress his band member during casual conversations every once in a while. But Toru understood that conveying feelings and thoughts through music was the easiest method of doing so because it created a certain kind of distance from it being too personal.

 

> _Another song for you about your love_  
>  _‘cause you love the me that’s full of faults_  
>  _I wish you could see it from this view_  
>  _‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

Toru’s eyes widened a slight bit at the next lines and he was tempted to lift his gaze and catch a glance at his best friend, who was sitting right across from him in an armchair and was probably still skimming through the magazine he had taken from the guitarist’s coffee table. He probably didn’t notice the younger’s silent reactions after every paragraph of the new song but his almond-shaped eyes could just as well be focused on Toru to catch every single emotion on his face and determine his thought about the new piece of music. Sometimes it was hard to assess how the vocalist would behave but he was usually cautious and still a little anxious when it came to presenting his friends with his new lyrics. But he was always most attentive when you least expected him to and somehow Toru didn’t dare to look up and find out if this was one of said moments.

 

> _I wanna dance the night away with you_  
>  _I wanna love because you taught me to_  
>  _I wanna laugh all your tears away_  
>  _I wanna sing ‘cause every single note and word it’s just for you_

For some reason he had to smile a little to himself at these lines but there was also a quite distinct bitter aftertaste he couldn’t quite rid himself of while reading the lyrics. The person all of this was addressed to should consider themselves damn lucky to have Taka feel this strongly about them. The guitarist couldn’t even bring himself to care much about the fact that his thoughts turned into something that sounded like jealousy, which was very stupid because he didn’t even know if he wasn’t interpreting way too much into the text. Maybe Taka did write it without such a huge meaning embedded into between the words. But whatever it was, it was certainly turn into another beautiful, emotion filled song that would move their fans. He would never not be impressed by the shorter male’s ability to evoke all kind of emotions with his lyrics, even before they were turned into a complete song.

 

> _Hope it’s enough?_  
>  _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_  
>  _And hope one day you’ll learn the words and say_  
>  _That you finally see, how I feel_

Toru felt more and more like he didn’t have the right to be the first one to witness these lines and that thought honestly kind of stung a little. It didn’t even matter if the words were real or just written down at a whim because they had quite the impact either way. He would badly like to know now how Taka felt, though, but it would probably seem weird to ask about the other’s love life all of a sudden. They rarely talked about stuff like this anyway, mostly when they were drunk and joking around or when they ended up in this certain drunken stupor that made them all emotional and mushy.

 

> _Another song for you about your love_  
>  _‘cause you love the me that’s full of faults_  
>  _I wish you could see it from this view_  
>  _‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

It was borderline scary how close this text hit too close to home several times and it was especially hard to admit because he always tried so damn hard to keep his feelings hidden away. Now his own emotions were basically laid out right in front of him, at least partly, and it made breathing just this little bit harder. Sometimes he wondered if he was any good a hiding the way he felt about their vocalist and he was certain the answer was way too close to no - he dreaded the day when everything would blow up right in his face and someone, especially Taka, would find out. He could start digging his own grave when this moment arrived, of that Toru was quite sure. But for now, nobody ever mentioned anything or asked if something was up with him and he knew his friends would’ve said something sooner or later if they figured something out.

 

> _Not a day goes by that I don’t think_  
>  _About you and the love you’ve given me_  
>  _I wish you could see it from this view  
>  ‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love  
>  Life is just so much better from your love._

The charming words evoked a weird mixture of warmth and bitterness to erupt within his ribcage, spreading through his whole body and making his skin tingle. It sounded too pure, honest and…amorous to not hold a certain amount of truth. He wanted to ask Taka, finally giving in to the urge of looking up and his forehead immediately furrowed in confusion because there was a gleeful smirk curling at the corners of his best friend’s lips. This, without much of a doubt, spelled trouble and Toru felt his heart sink with confused uncertainty. What was going on?

“W-what is it?”, he honest to god _stammered_ , which usually never happened, and it didn’t help the matter at all when Taka barked out a laugh. Toru had no clue what was going on all of a sudden and it elicited an unfamiliar anxiety in him. Did he miss a joke?

“If I hadn’t been so sure before, I’d definitely know now. You’re so painfully obvious but you still don’t get it, do you?” The curly haired vocalist grinned teasingly and his almond-shaped eyes glistened with barely contained amusement but he obviously tried to push it down and regain a serious demeanor. The guitarist’s eyebrows climbed a little higher towards his hairline and stared at his best friend, trying to find the answer in the other’s deep brown orbs.

“I…uh…dunno. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Taka’s moment of acting serious vanished into thin air and another laugh escaped his throat and it didn’t do anything to lessen Toru’s confusion. Sure, he had a hunch what his friend was on about but…

“Here’s a hint for you: You really think I’m so blind not to notice those _oh so subtle_ glances you’re always throwing me? You can’t even help doing that on stage! I thought my text was less subtle than you’re always being. You think I would ask you to be the first person to read the lyrics if they were meant for somebody else?” Taka’s expression changed from ongoing amusement to mild frustration while he watched the younger’s eyes widen in silent shock at this confession. You could almost see the light bulb in Toru’s head finally flashing to life and nothing but disbelief colored his features. So the text was an honest confession of love? To him?? Toru’s heart seemed to stop for a split second before picking up to an almost painful thumping.

“Got it now?”, Taka teased but his grin had a softer note to it when he pushed himself up, off the armchair and closing the distance between them with a few steps, without ever breaking eye contact. The guitarist was still trying to wrap his mind around what was going on but it was pretty hard to do when the shorter male stared right into his soul from this close distance.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”, Toru heard himself question and his heart-rate picked up even more when Taka leaned in, resting his lower arms on his best friend’s shoulders and suddenly they were close enough for the tips of their noses to almost brush against one another. The curly haired male shrugged nonchalantly and the corners of his mouth pulled up again.

“Did you pay attention to the text? _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_ , stupid. You call yourself leader but you’re just so frustratingly dense sometimes.” Taka’s voice was still teasing and his clearly amused grin widened some more while he leaned in easily, brushing his lips against Toru’s for the fraction of a second, causing the other to shudder.

“And how am I supposed to pull that off, with you already catching almost all of my attention? I’m not very good at multitasking, you should know that by now”, Toru finally managed to get in on the teasing banter with a soft grin, his heart still beating frantically from the realization that _Taka reciprocated his feelings_. The vocalist chuckled and placed his hands in the nape of Toru’s neck, fingers pushing into the soft strand of hair.

“Okay, I can’t argue with that. You’re forgiven. But I can’t accept the fact that I _almost_ catch all your attention. Almost? Really? That needs to be changed.” And with that, Taka surged forward to close the small distance between their faces once more and this time it wasn’t just a fleeting brush of lips but a proper kiss. Their lips moved softly together, pressing gently and trying to memorize the still unfamiliar feeling of the other’s mouth. Toru’s eyelids fluttered close and he couldn’t suppress a soft sigh at the incredible feeling of finally tasting his best friend. He subconsciously placed his hands on the vocalist’s hips to pull him closer and onto the couch – they both didn’t notice the papers with the lyrics gliding to the floor with a soft rustling sound but the words had done their job for today anyway and the two musicians were too wrapped up in kissing each other to bother with anything else for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in German about three years ago and I did change some things while translating it (as I usually do) that seemed to stupid but it's still kinda...random? But I hope someone like it anyway and feel free to point out mistakes because English is still not my first language and I'm forever learning how to express stuff properly.


End file.
